fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity Falls Fandom
Basic Information Gravity Falls is a Disney animated series about the supernatural occurrences within a fictional town in Oregon called "Gravity Falls." It follows the adventures of two siblings who stay with their great uncle over the summer in his tourist trap, the Mystery Shack. They soon find that Gravity Falls is no ordinary place, as they discover tons of mysterious creatures, learn of the town's history, and realize that nothing is as it seems. Appearance The Gravity Falls Fandom is mainly based on the protagonists, Mabel and Dipper Pines. They have long, curly, brown hair and dark eyes. Much of the Gravity Falls fandom is in an age range from 12 to 25, so Fandomstuck Gravity Falls is a young adult, "technically a teen." They wear a burgundy turtleneck sweater that is far too big for them, with a golden six-fingered hand symbol and a black number 3 in the middle. They also wear a blue and white hat with a pine tree symbol, grey shorts, and black shoes. Due to the fandom's interest in tattoos, they may also have things like Stan's "tattoo" or the Bill Cipher zodiac under their sweater. Personality Gravity Falls is usually very friendly, despite their love of weird things and general awkwardness. However, they don't always trust others, even those close to them. One of their mottoes, "Trust no one," seems to come up a lot. It has been a while since Weirdmageddon, though, and they have been warming up to everyone again. They're always ready to solve a mystery or discover something new. The fandom tends to be incredibly detail-orientated. They excel at decoding hidden messages, such as solving cryptograms. Occasionally they become incredibly overactive, acting like a very young child. When the time calls, their quiet and hardworking side is more prevalent. They show elements of the polarized personalities of Mabel and Dipper, which confuses fandoms who aren't familiar with them. Gravity Falls finds almost any animal adorable, especially pigs. They, however, have fluctuating feelings about being called adorable. Upon being called adorable, they will attempt to prove their "manliness" Or they will simply feel extremely flattered. It depends on their mood. Abilities * Code Breaker: She can break any code given to her in record time. * Sharp eye: Know to find little details that shouldn't be there. * Lore of the Unusual: Instinctively knows a LOT about monsters, magic and aliens. * Acrobatic: You got to know how if you what to use a grappling hook. * Well-Footed: Can travel over uneven terrain without tripping. Relationships Family Scooby-Doo Fandom - Mother figure Gravity Falls was mentored by Scooby-Doo from a young age. Solving mysteries is always a blast for these two. Supernatural Fandom - Older Brother figure He seems to be very cautious with the many creatures Gravity Falls brings home and has been caught attempting to kill their "pets," thinking they're dangerous like the creatures in his canon. Friends Star vs. the Forces of Evil Fandom The characters Star and Mabel share striking similarities, and the same can be said for Marco and Dipper. These fandoms can both be very awkward at times, but in the end, simply enjoy each other's company. And of course, warding off evil. Over the Garden Wall Fandom They both like to go adventuring in the forest and enjoy the weird things in life. Friendship and family is something these two hold very close to their hearts, so they are devoted to keeping them safe. They often spend time thinking about the dangers hidden within their respective forests, both of which are demonic villains. Invader Zim Fandom The two fandoms share an affinity for pigs and the supernatural genre. Once Waddles was introduced in Gravity Falls, Invader Zim presented them with a gift: a rubber piggy toy, which Gravity Falls cherishes. Adventure Time Fandom Undertale Fandom Buzzfeed Unsolved Fandom Stranger Things Fandom Gravity Falls became quick friends with Stranger Things due to the similarities in their shows, despite their being animated and live action respectively. Both series have young main characters, constant encounters with monsters, cross dimensional travel, etc. They ride bikes, play board games, and read books together often. Even though they are currently in a moirallegiance, Gravity Falls may have pale feelings towards Stranger Things due to how well they get along. They don't know if Stranger Things would feel the same way. However, these are just rumors and the two are likely to just stay good friends. Love Live Fandom Twin Peaks Fandom Quadrants Steven Universe Fandom - Matesprit Gravity Falls generally gets along very well with Steven Universe. Although the two series have different premises, they both basically have kids who come across powerful beings and learn valuable life lessons during their adventures. The fandoms take a real liking to each other because they thoroughly enjoy both shows. Together, they like making fanart of their most beloved characters... and sometimes get into shipping them as well. But the strength of their relationship really comes from their mutual understanding of each other's weirdness. Not to mention the countless theories that have spawned from both fandoms and feels that are a force to be reckoned with. Rick and Morty Fandom - Moirail This fandom has a special connection to Gravity Falls, not just through Easter eggs in the shows, but between their creators, Alex Hirsch (Gravity Falls) and Justin Roiland (Rick and Morty), who are good friends in real life. Both series have a tendency to be strange and sometimes straight up shocking, and the two fandoms especially enjoy the sci-fi aspects in their shows and hope there can someday be a crossover between them. Gravity Falls did their best to keep the Rick and Morty Fandom sane during their hiatus, possibly as a way of thanking them for being around when their own show ended. References Category:Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:TV Fandoms Category:Cartoon Fandoms Category:Disney Fandoms